UNSC Office of Defence Intelligence
, , |type=military intelligence branch of the UNSC |motto= |size=143,000 in 2623 |commander=Chief of Defence Intelligence |subs=*Defence Intelligence Command *Intelligence Analysis Group *Intelligence Reconnaissance Group *Intelligence Collection Group |partof= |events=Remnant War |active=2564 onwards |affiliation=*United Nations Space Command *UEG Ministry of Defence }} The Office of Defence Intelligence was an intelligence organisation providing military intelligence services within the United Nations Space Command, military branch of the Unified Earth Government. Unlike other intelligence organisations within the UEG's structure, such as the Office of Communications, Office of Security or Office of Intelligence, the Office of Defence Intelligence, frequently referred to as Defence Intelligence, DI or simply the Office, was operated predominantly by serving military personnel, and recieved its funding under the Defence budget. Defence Intelligence was formed in 2564 as part of a larger reorganisation effort within the UNSC, and combined the , Army Intelligence and UNSC Joint Intelligence Bureau into a single military intelligence organisation. Despite this, Defence Intelligence maintained an extremely close working relationship with both non-military intelligence organisations and the military, cooperating closely with both on matters of military and defence intelligence. Defence Intelligence had a dual remit for intelligence, filling both governmental and military requests for analysis and collection of intelligence. While technically under the authority of the civilian government under the Defence Secretary, more than two thirds of its personnel were serving military, leading to it being tasked with objectives more or less equally between the two. The ODI comprised of about 110,000 civilian and military personnel after its formation in 2554; by 2623 this figure had risen to 143,000. As a result, Defence Intelligence was by far the smallest branch of the UNSC. Defence Intelligence was headed by the Chief of Defence Intelligence (CDI) who was a serving three-star military officer and who, as the UNSC's 'intelligence process owner', was also responsible for the overall coordination of intelligence activities throughout the Armed Forces. He was supported by two deputies; a civilian Deputy Chief of Defence Intelligence (DCDI), responsible for Defence Intelligence analysis and production; and the military Assistant Chief of the Defence Staff responsible for intelligence collection, mapping and training. The Chief of Defence Intelligence was answerable to the UEG Secretary of State for Defence, or Defence Secretary, via the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Despite the fact that the ODI was subordinate to the Ministry of Defence, it did not fall directly under its command structure and was instead subordinate directly to the Defence Secretary. Military command and directive came directly from the Joint Chiefs of Staff, with Defence Intelligence being directly subordinate to alongside the Army, Navy and Marine Corps. Intelligence reports produced by Defence Intelligence were passed to the UEG Joint Intelligence Committee, which reviewed, challenged and approved the assessments made before passing the reports to the UEG National Security Council. The Office of Defence Intelligence, seen widely as the successor to the infamous ONI, was markedly different in role and organisation. The most significant difference was the relocation of military technology research and development to the UNSC Department of Research and Development, which removed the disastrous combination of technology and intelligence in ONI that had led to severe corruption and abuse of power issues, as well as key individuals able to utilise military technology to further their own intelligence needs. Organisation Defence Intelligence was comprised of four separate departments; one command departments, Defence Intelligence Command; one analysis department, Intelligence Analysis Group, and two 'operational' departments, Intelligence Reconnaissance Group and Intelligence Collection Group. Defence Intelligence consisted of a total of 143,000 personnel by the early 2620s, making it the largest intelligence organisation in history, but still tiny in comparison to the UNSC Navy, Army and Marine Corps in terms of both manpower and budget. Defence Intelligence Command Defence Intelligence Command, or DIC, was the commanding organisation of Defence Intelligence and responsible for coordinating the operations of all three sections. The Intelligence Analysis Group would pass raw reports, based on intelligence gathered by Intelligence Collection and Intelligence Reconnaissance Groups, to Intelligence Command. DIC would then pass intelligence findings to the UEG Joint Intelligence Committee, and decide on what further intelligence gathering, if any, was needed from the Intelligence Reconnaissance and Collection Groups. Upon recieving these findings, the Joint Intelligence Committee would review, challenge and approve the assessments made, before passing the reports to the UEG National Security Council. DIC was comprised of 5,000 personnel, of which more than three quarters were military. Intelligence Analysis Group Sometimes incorrectly referred to as Section One, IAG was the largest sub-element by manpower of Defence Intelligence, and was headquartered in Sydney, Australia, Earth. IAG was responsible for the analysis of human, signals, geospatial, imagery and measurement/signature intelligence and comprised a number of joint sub-organisations. The majority of the work undertaken by Section 1 involved military analysis of intelligence collected by Sections 2 and 3, the military at large and other intelligence organisations. Section 1 operated no vehicles or deployed officers of its own and relied on Sections Two and Three of ODI, as well as regular and special forces of the military at large, to collect its intelligence. Intelligence Analysis was comprised of 63,000 analyists and intelligence operators, with a diverse range of specialities including mathematics, engineering, linguistics and astrography, enabling the organisation to analyse whatever intelligence was gathered by the two operational departments. Slightly more than 50 percent of Analysis Group's personnel were civilian. *Defence Astrographic Centre (DAC)- analysis, MASINT *Image Intelligence Centre (IIC)- analysis, IMINT *Joint Geospatial Organisation (JGO)- analysis, GEOINT *Joint Services Signals Organisation (JSSO)- analysis, SIGINT *Defence HUMINT Organisation (DHO)- analysis, HUMINT Intelligence Reconnaissance Group Intelligence Reconnaissance Group, commonly referred to mistakenly as Section Two, was responsible for the covert gathering of intelligence for analysis by the Intelligence Analysis Group. IRG owned and operated a relatively small number of ''Hesperus''-class prowlers for the gathering of intelligence, as well as the R-151 Lance long range reconnaissance craft. While IRG predominantly utilised its own assets for gathering of intelligence, it was known to collaborate closely with other branches of the UNSC military, particularly the Navy and its much larger number of prowler craft. In gathering intelligence for IAG to analyse, Intelligence Reconnaissance Group worked closely on a regular basis with individuals and small teams from Intelligence Collection, often collaborating to gather the same intelligence jointly. This included, among other things, IRG prowlers transporting and deploying ICG reconnaissance squads, and utilising them to gather non-electrical or other intelligence that was difficult to retrieve. Reconnaissance Group consisted of 52,500 personnel, exclusively military and largely drawn from Navy ranks. IRG was often referred to as the successor to ONI's ; however, the Prowler Corps still existed under the UNSC Navy. IRG operated 430 Hesperus-class prowlers and 1,300 R-151 Lances, as well as the UNSC's network of remote scanning outposts. Intelligence Collection Group The Intelligence Collection Group, referred to occasionally as Section Three, was the smallest division of Defence Intelligence and was comprised of highly trained personnel who would gather various forms of intelligence in the field, sometimes for extended periods, and return with it for analysis. Intelligence officers would either be deployed individually or in small reconnaissance teams to retrieve specific or unspecified intelligence. All of ICG's personnel were special forces operators recruited from each branch of the military, as a result of the extremely dangerous environments they were often tasked to gather intelligence in. ICG Reconnaissance teams were rarely deployed to achieve a combat objective or allow others to acheive one; however, they were known to deploy alongside ODSTs deep behind enemy lines, either to gather intelligence along the way as a secondary objective, or do so as a primary objective with ODSTs in direct support. Much of Intelligence Collection Group's structure and operation was indirectly inherited from ONI's . Collection Group was composed of 22,500 personnel, of which all were serving military. Category:UNSC